Running Again
by auroravlad
Summary: Zach finds the feds on his tail again, and takes Trev with him on a tumultuous joy ride through Europe and Canda.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note and Disclaimer thing: Poppy Z. Brite is a fantastic author and Zach and Trevor are all hers..  
  
Disgustingly in love after three years, Zach had grown tired of wandering Europe. He and Trevor were still wanted for his drug and hacking convictions years before, so that ruled out the United States. Trevor never got homesick. He had no real home to be homesick for.  
  
Zach watched as the man he loved braided his auburn hair. It had grown much longer during their three years together, and in a way, giving Trevor a Sampson like quality. They occasionally tried to get back in contact with the good old folks in North Carolina, but vampire scares kept them quiet.  
  
"I want to go back to Paris," Trevor whispered, turning his head from the split bathroom mirror. Zach's money was in constant supply thanks to hacking jobs, and the mere hacking itself. In an instant, he could transfer unlimited supplies of cash to his seven Swiss bank accounts. The American FBI was still unable to track him to that. Years ago, Zach's asian best friend, Eddie, had quit her job as a stripper. Last he'd heard, she'd moved to New York with a man from North Carolina and occasionally felt happy. She missed Zach too much, but knew she could never come between him and Trevor. "It would be nice to see the cemetery again. We could go to the famous graves again?"  
  
"We've been there forty times in the past year," Zach muttered, Johnny Depp style black hair falling into his eyes as his finger clicked over the keys. "Besides, don't you ever want to go back to the US? Do you ever miss it?"  
  
Trevor walked up behind his lover, kissing the top of his head. "As long as I have you, I never miss anything. All I had back there was an orphanage and images of dead parents." The comment made Zach feel guilty. Trevor wanted him completely and totally. Even after giving up his entire life, he was willing to give up more. Meanwhile, night after night, Zach was racing the clock for new designer drugs and a good time before Trevor awoke. It was a rush.  
  
Zach typed quickly, checking the FBI links for the fortieth time that week. He was by no means on the most wanted list, but had a good record. It was then that he found a case file. "FUCK!" Zach shouted, pounding the floor. He would never hurt his precious laptop. "You still want to go to Paris, Trev?" "Yes," Trevor responded, putting breakfast dishes in the sink. "Good, get packed," Zach muttered. "The feds will be here in a few hours. 


	2. A Talk

Disclaimer: You know  
  
Zach dialed quickly from a public pay phone in Paris. He was surprised how expensive international calling cards were, but this was a rather important call. It rang four times, each tone driving Zach closer to insanity. He felt like he had swallowed four Excedrin tablets and a shot of espresso. That combination would most likely kill him. Zach had a definite allergy to caffeine. "Answer the Goddamn phone," he shouted. Two tourists on their honeymoon paused, glancing him over. From here, he had a great view of the cemetery. Trev was inside, drawing each tomb to perfection. He often sold his drawings to passersby. Eddie picked up on the sixth ring. "Hello?" she whispered, the sound of the Pixies blaring in the background. "Who is this?" "Its Zach," he answered, taking a breath. "Listen, this has got to be quick." "I'll say," she shouted. "You were on America's Most Wanted last week. Someone called in, said they spotted you in Venice. What the fuck were you doing in Venice?" "So the feds know. Is that fucker Schulman still on the case?" "They interviewed him personally," she sighed. "He claims you're armed and dangerous." "Armed with weed, maybe," he laughed. "Be careful," she whispered. "Did you ever sell the apartment?" "No," she replied. "I'm using it for storage." "Can I borrow it?" "How are you going to get the keys?" "P.O. Box," he muttered. "Talk to you soon, Zach," she whispered. "Love you, Eddie." "Love you." 


	3. Plane Ride

The keys were no problem. For as long as Eddie could remember Zach had kept a P.O. Box under any alias he felt like at the time. It wasn't a big surprise to her that he'd kept it running despite his adventure out of the USA.  
  
She carefully cleaned the apartment, but ensured that all the boxes and such remained in one way or another. The water and electricity were still on, again to Zach continuing to pay the whole thing off just in case. The phone lines were another story. She knew Zach would flip without them, so she checked and rechecked, bothering him to fix it with a note she left with the keys.  
  
Trevor finished his cemetery drawings, selling two as they left for the airport. Zach looked nervous, and no because he'd accidentally had some of Trevor's coffee.  
  
"We've got to keep a low profile when we get to the US," he instructed. "Trev, this is really important. They'll probably still be on watch. We've got to keep quiet and pretend we're brothers heading back from a long vacation. Don't question anything the officers say, just offer the fake passport I gave you and smile."  
  
"Don't worry, Zach," Trevor grinned with his most kissable lips. "I'm smarter than I look, though quieter than you."  
  
The French didn't question them as they went to the plane. No problem catching a flight. The problem was getting into the US.  
  
The two boarded the plane, nervous as hell. 


End file.
